Chicken
by harrypottergleek97
Summary: Dan and Phil play chicken at a party
1. Chapter 1

**Chicken **

**Chapter 1: Getting ready **

Dan looked at himself in the mirror, straighteners in one hand. He was trying to get his hair to lie just right, and there was one annoying bit that just wasn't sitting right. He brought the straighteners up towards it again, and accidently brushed them against his ear. He winced and put them down quickly. "Shit" he cursed under his breath. That really hurt. He sighed deciding to give up, and he started to walk quickly to Phil's room, wondering if his best friend would have any hairspray. He walked quickly past the full length mirror and smiled. He looked good enough for the small get together they were having at PJ's. He was wearing nebula T-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black converses. He turned to Phil's bedroom door and knocked.

Phil looked at his clock and murmured "I better hurry up" to himself. The party was in an hour and he had only just got out the shower. He dressed quickly, deciding on wearing his laser cat jumper with black skinny jeans. He wasn't bother about shoes just yet; Dan could sort those out for him. They were roughly the same size and Phil was always borrowing Dan's shoes. He grabbed the hairdryer and turned it on, trying to dry his hair as quickly as possible so he could straighten it. He hummed to himself as his hair blew around his head in a lion's mane. He jumped when a hand touched his neck and spun around, pointing his hairdryer at his attackers face. He wasn't so sure what he thought that was going to do, melt them maybe? It was Dan. He laughed at Phil and said "I did knock" Phil motioned wordlessly to the hairdryer he had just used to try and melt Dan's perfect face. His heart stopped. He didn't say that out loud, did he? No, Dan was talking, it was fine. He relaxed again and heard Dan say "hairspray?" Phil nodded before rustling through his drawer to find the can. Dan chuckled slightly when he pulled it out and said "Pink?" eyeing up the brightly coloured can. "It doesn't have sparkles in it does it?" Phil blushed slightly before replying "I only use it when it's windy, ok?" Dan examined the can quickly before saying "Nope, no sparkles" Phil stuck his tongue out slightly before saying teasingly "At least I can go out in the rain" Dan scowled playfully at him before turning to the mirror and gasping. Phil finally let loose the laughter he'd been holding in. He was amazed he had actually kept a straight face the whole time. When Phil had attacked him with the hair dryer it had caused Dan's hair to become horribly messy. Dan groaned loudly.

Eventually they had both got their hair just right, and Dan had chucked his navy blue high tops and Phil to wear. They each grabbed their keys before exiting the apartment, grinning. If they hurried, they could still get to the party on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chicken**

These were the parties Dan and Phil enjoyed. Well, some people wouldn't call it a party really. There was only eight of them, but they all knew each other pretty well. These were definitely better than the huge parties when everyone's off their face and you only know about 10% of the people there. Dan and Phil always found those sort of parties kind of awkward. Everyone was relaxing in PJ's large kitchen, just drinking and talking. Dan and Phil were talking to Chris about the video that they were all planning to make with PJ, when all of a sudden PJ himself stood in the doorway and announced, rather loudly "Let the games begin!" before stumbling into the living room. Dan and Chris rolled their eyes at each other. They'd all had a bit to drink, but PJ had obviously already gone too far over his limit. Everyone slowly started to follow PJ to the living room and Chris turned to them both before saying "I guess we might as well go and join in" Dan and Phil nodded and they all walked into the living room. Dan was smiling quite widely, and he felt happy and comfortable. He was at the stage of drunkenness where you still knew what you were doing, but you sort of didn't care. The stage where you just felt sort of warm and fuzzy and he liked it. They all sat patiently on the floor in front of PJ who was stood above them. Phil looked at how people had sat cross legged, and he giggled slightly. He was reminded of first school where everyone would sit crossed legged in front of the teacher. The only difference was, in first school he wasn't slightly intoxicated. PJ swayed slightly as he yelled "Let's play chicken. Let's play chicken" he repeated before saying "but with my rules. They make it much funner." Dan laughed before calling out "That's not a word peej!" PJ stared at him for a moment before slowly moving one finger up to his lips. He stood like that for a few seconds before continuing, just as loudly "There will be prizes for the person who doesn't pull away in each pairing. They will be good." He grinned "But you don't get the prizes easily. I don't wanna see any quick pecks. I will be timing and the kiss has to last at least 5 seconds. There must be proper lip action. That's if any of you actually get to the kissing." He laughed and sat down on the floor with the rest of them. He looked around expectantly before saying "I'll go first. Have a discussion amongst yourselves and choose the lucky girl". They all scooted together and whispered amongst themselves. Dan wasn't even sure why he was playing, but he guessed it would be a bit of fun. Eventually they decided on PJs victim, a pretty girl called Samantha and Dan knew her from one of Chris' videos. She was a musician, he remembered. They decided that they would all pitch £2 and give it to whoever didn't pull away. Samantha sighed before scooting over to PJ, who started too lean in slowly. They were both staring at each other as they moved in slowly, and suddenly, PJ pulled a hideous face trying to put the girl off. She sniggered slightly but carried on leaning in. They got closer and closer and everyone was grinning in anticipation. They were soon almost touching, and suddenly PJ stuck his tongue out as though he was about to lick her. She pulled away quickly, squealing. They all burst into laughter and handed over their share of the money to PJ without complaint. He laughed and the game continued in the same manner.

Eventually PJ announced it was Dan's turn, and Dan pulled a painful expression. He leant back, one hand across his forehead and gasped "Oh no! What fate shall befall me? Take your pick!" he laughed slightly "You're all my bitches anyway." Dan looked back at PJ, whose eyes glinted mischievously. Dan suddenly felt a little worried, what was PJ planning?

He tried not to listen in to the conversation, which wasn't hard considering the music was still playing quite loudly. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on though, Dan could tell from the panicked look on Phil's face. He watched as eventually Phil shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Chris was grinning cheekily across at Phil, who raised an eyebrow questioningly. Chris cleared his throat and whispered "I think it's time to make this… interesting." Pj grinned widely and took over "Yeah. I've always wondered what Phan's first kiss would be like." Phil felt his mouth hanging open, and he tried to shut it only to find he couldn't. He seemed to have lost all control of his body. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, and he felt the warmth creep across his cheeks. Great, he was blushing. "N-no thanks" he stuttered. "Why?" Samantha asked, winking. Phil tried to think up a good excuse that wasn't the truth. He couldn't exactly turn around and say "Because it's going to make it harder for me to hide my feelings. Because I don't want to make things awkward. Because I don't want Dan to realise I love him". Instead he settled on "What if someone takes a photo. This Phan stuff could kill our careers." Chris looked hurt and he crawled quickly over to Phil before saying "We're all friends here, no-one would do that. We'll all even turn our phones off, ok?" Next thing Phil knew everyone's phones were turned off and in a pile on the table. Chris leant over a whispered quietly in his ear "It'll be ok". Phil shrugged his shoulder, exasperated. He was never any good at arguing. PJ rubbed his hands together and turned to Dan before saying, almost manically "Right. Time to destroy Phil's innocence. Your paired with Phil, Dan. I'm going to up the prize. Instead of money, if Dan doesn't pull away he gets brand new pair of limited edition gold converses." Dan grinned before replying "Are you serious? How did you even get them?" Chris laughed before replying "I got them for him." PJ grinned at Chris before turning to Phil. "Phil, if you win, you get my giant Lion teddy." His eyes lit up suddenly before continuing "And I'll give you my old camera. I got a new one the other day." Phil sighed; PJ had done this on purpose. He knew how much Dan wanted those shoes, and Phil had let slip to him that his camera was on its last legs and that he wouldn't have the money to buy a new one. PJ and Chris were always dropping hints that they knew Phil liked Dan, no matter how many times he had denied it. He stood up quickly, resigned to getting this over and done with, but as he walked past PJ he hissed out the corner of his mouth "Be careful Peej, did you forget I know that you and Chris are fucking?" Phil knew Chris heard when he saw him blush slightly and turn his head away but PJ just laughed. "Aw Phil, come on, it's just a kiss, don't ruin the fun." Phil sighed and carried on walking over to sit in front of Dan. He wasn't angry; PJ did just genuinely think it was a bit of fun. Plus he was drunk, and sometimes that made him act a little differently. He wasn't doing this out of hate or spite, he just didn't realise how hard this was going to be for Phil.

He sat down in front of Dan, who smiled and winked at Phil cheekily. He didn't seem fazed, and this made Phil feel a little bit better. He started to grow in confidence. Dan seemed fine, and he could always pull away if he was finding it awkward. This wouldn't make things awkward between them, Phil decided. He decided to just go along with it and have fun. He could always blame it on the drink. Dan winked at him again before saying "Are you ready for the ride of your life Phillip?" Phil chuckled slightly before saying in a high, girly voice "Don't you go taking advantage of my kind nature now!" They both started to lean in, tilting their heads slightly. Dan noticed that this wasn't like any of the others, when they'd been watching in anticipation. Everyone was silent, as though they were unsure of what was going to happen. Dan raised his eyebrows slightly at Phil, who in retaliation crossed his eyes and meowed at him. Dan chuckled slightly under his breath. Phil felt Dan's warm breath on his face, and it hit him how close they were. Phil just wanted to lean forward quickly, closing the space between them, but he didn't. He carried on matching Dan's speed. Dan seemed to have noticed how close their faces were as well and he whispered quietly "Please Phil? I reallllly want those shoesssssss!" Phil laughed quietly; Dan sounded like a little kid, and pouted slightly. "I need the camera, for the Phillions Dan! Just think about my poor Phillions!" Dan sighed, still giving Phil his puppy dog eyes. Phil almost pulled away right then, but he was determined now. He never did like losing. Eventually, they couldn't slow anymore. Their lips were literally about a millimetre away from touching and Dan glanced back up into Phil's eyes. He raised one eyebrow ever so slightly; questioning whether Phil was OK with this. In reply Phil closed that last small bit of distance, and they were kissing.

The minute their lips met Phil felt electricity run down his spine, and he felt as though he had melted into Dan. He waited for Dan to pull back, but he didn't. He tried to focus on the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and how his and Dan's lips were moving completely in sync. He was distracted when he felt Dan's arm snake around his waist, and he reached around Dan's neck, pulling him closer. He was so happy.

Dan felt as though his whole body was floating. He couldn't think, all he could do was revel at how good a kisser Phil was. He smiled slightly in to Phil's lips. He slowly, cautiously wrapped an arm around Phil's waist and felt a warm feeling spread round his body as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pulled him closer. He could quite happily stay in Phil's arms forever, but somebody cleared their throat. They sprung apart; both had completely forgotten they were being watched. They all stared at each other for a moment, nobody sure of what to do. Before Dan could say anything Phil had sprung up and walked out muttering something about going home because he was tired. Dan wasn't sure what he should do, but before he could think Chris had helped him up and led him into PJs room. Dan slumped onto the bed and put his head in his hands. He heard Chris close the door and felt the man sit next to him. After a moment Chris sighed and said "Well… that was interesting." Dan looked up at him, and all of a sudden all he wanted to do was be at home watching a movie with Phil. He sighed and said "Sure was." Chris looked at him and said "I was surprised he went through with it. He always tried to make sure that he didn't show you" he suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth. Dan sat up straight, staring at his friend before saying "What? Tell me" Chris shook his head quickly. "I can't tell you. I'm so sorry Dan, but he didn't tell you about…" his voice drifted to a stop. Dan smirked, realising what he was talking about "Oh, I know about you and PJ". Chris looked at him slightly shocked before asking "Phil?" Dan shook his head laughing "You weren't very good at hiding it. When two people keep looking at each other, jump apart whenever they accidently touch and are constantly excusing themselves, it's pretty obvious whats going on." Chris nodded slowly before saying "I guess Phil is better at hiding it" Dan opened his mouth to ask what on earth he was talking about but Chris continued "He hasn't actually said, but it's pretty obvious, like you said. Me and PJ are certain he likes you. He has for a while." Dan felt his jaw drop open this time. He composed himself quickly however and stood up saying "I have to go find him… I" but he was pulled back down. Chris looked at him intently before asking "You really didn't know?" Dan's voice rose slightly "Do I look like I freaking knew?" Chris chuckled slightly "Too angry to swear?" but he shut up at the look Dan was giving him. "Look, I've only had one beer. I'll drive you home, his probably already there." Dan nodded and stood up.

Soon they were in the car, their 'prizes' loaded in the back. He honestly didn't care about those anymore, but PJ had insisted he take them. Dan had agreed so as not to hurt his feelings. PJ seemed to have sobered up and Dan could tell he felt responsible. Right before he left he gave him a quick hug and said "Thanks. Don't worry ok?" before jumping into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woah guys! I was going to update it today anyway, but thanks for the encouragement. As if I'd ever stop half way through! I felt like you guys were poking me through the computer to get me to write this! Anyways, here's another chapter, hope you like it! I'll probably have this whole thing finished today (I'm starting the next chapter now) or tomorrow at the latest. But probably today! :3 **_

**Chapter 3: The journey home**

Dan watched out of the window, his head pressed against the cold glass. He was trying to think, to clear his head. He needed to understand what had happened, and he needed to figure out what to tell Phil. His mind was so full of thoughts he closed his eyes to concentrate better. He listened to the sound of the engine trying to calm himself down. He wasn't sure where to start, but he quickly decided to get the most nagging thought sorted out first. Chris and Peej thought the Phil liked him. How could he not have noticed?

Phil walked briskly in the direction of the flat, trying to figure out what to do. A small part of him wanted to run away, to never have to look Dan in the face again, but he was selfish. He wouldn't be able to stand the pain of that, and he knew, so he quickly pushed that possibility out of his mind. He didn't even know what to think. _Dan had kissed him back. _It was a game, it didn't mean anything. _It meant something to you._ And? Dan wasn't to know that. _He probably did know now. Especially after you stormed out. _Like an idiot.

Dan sighed and Chris glanced at him in the mirror quickly. He bit his lip. He wanted to talk to Dan, to know what was going through his head. He didn't though, Dan probably didn't even know himself. He kept quiet, giving Dan time to think. He smiled slightly to himself. _I'll ring him tomorrow. _

Dan thought through the last couple of weeks. He'd caught Phil staring at him a couple of times, but he hadn't thought anything of it. He remembered the stiffness that overcame Phil once a few days ago when he hugged him. He hadn't thought much of that either. He'd woken up one morning to find a cup of tea at his side, but that's what best friends did right? He was sure he'd probably made Phil a cup of tea without asking him once. Or maybe not. _All the signs were there, god he was such an idiot. _

Phil stopped suddenly. He didn't want to get to the apartment straight away, he needed to think it all through first. Instead, he turned back around the way he had come, gaining a few funny looks from others on the street, and walked towards the park. He just needed to get his head straight. _Hard to do when you're drunk. _He wasn't drunk, he was just…. Ok he was a little drunk. That didn't change anything. Not for him at least. Oh god, what if that's why Dan kissed him back? Was he more drunk than Phil realised? He didn't want that kiss to be Dan's drunken mistake.

Dan thought about the kiss. He felt guilty all of a sudden. He'd gone into that kiss thinking it a joke and it might have meant everything to Phil. He hated to think how Phil might feel now. _He's probably in a street corner, crying. _No, he wasn't. He was at home; he'd said that's where he was going. He wouldn't be crying either, there's no way Phil could think Dan didn't care. He couldn't deny that Dan was just as much a part of the kiss as Phil had been. Sure, sometimes Phil could convince himself to believe something silly, like his house was haunted, but even if he thought Dan didn't like him in that way; he must know that Dan would still be his friend. He would be fine; he was probably sat on the sofa wondering what was taking him so long. Dan convinced himself of this, but he couldn't stop himself saying "Hurry up Chris".

Phil sat on the bench and held his head in his hands. He focused on his breathing, trying to calm his heart rate. He needed to figure out what to do. He couldn't just leave; it would hurt him too much. He knew now though that Dan didn't feel the same way. It was the alcohol, and Dan was probably still at the party getting more drunk, un-aware of how much hope that kiss had given Phil. Un-aware of the pain Phil felt as that come crumbled all around him. He gasped, and then tears were pouring down his cheeks. He gulped lungful of air, trying to stop himself from crying. Eventually he gave up, he was just too tired. He slumped allowing the waves of sadness wash over him. He shook with each sob, his breathing sounding choked. He didn't care anymore, nobody was around to see. He had just embarrassed himself in front of a group of people by kissing someone he obviously liked… no loved, and he obviously didn't feel the same way. He focused on the glimmer of hope, the sun on his horizon. Maybe Dan would get too drunk to remember the next morning. Then he'd just have to make sure nobody ever mentioned it. The only other hope he had, however slim, was that Dan might not mind. He might still want to be friends. Just friends, but it was better than him hating Phil. It was more than he deserved.

Dan remembered the kiss, the electricity that had tingled all over him. That warm feeling that had consumed him, causing him to complete forget all the people around him. This feeling he could not deny, he just wasn't sure what it was. There was one other thing he couldn't deny. When Chris told him of his suspicions, he had been happy. Not just happy…. He didn't know how to explain it. He felt like he was soaring on a wave of pure happiness and relief. He was relieved. All of a sudden he knew why. That warm feeling, that had been love, and he had been relived because there was a chance it was re-cooperated. He was in love with Phil Lester. He opened his eyes and sat up straight, determined to see Phil.

Phil sat up a while later and wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve. He'd finally stopped crying, and now he just felt… empty. He knew there was no point in worrying until he'd spoken to Dan, so instead he just felt nothing. He stood up and started walking briskly towards the flat again.

Chris glanced back at Dan again, and was slightly startled to see him sat up straight and staring straight ahead. His face was set in a line, and he wore a look of pure determination on his face. Chris pressed his foot down on the accelerator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Where is he? **

Dan and Chris pulled up outside the tower block and Chris turned in his seat to face him. He studied Dan for a moment, noticing how he was shaking slightly and said "Do you want me to come?" Dan nodded, smiling gratefully. Chris smiled back, hoping it appeared reassuring, and got out of the car. Soon they were both in the elevator, Chris carrying the bag with the camera, teddy and shoes. As they stepped out of the elevator, Dan reached into his pocket, double checking he had his keys. They both smiled, remembering how at parties Dan's keys always seemed to do a disappearing act. He felt them there, but didn't take them out. He walked up to the door, and turned the handle. At first he wondered if his hand was shaking to much to unlock the door. He tried again, more forcefully, and realised it must be locked. He felt his chest tighten, why would Phil have locked the door? He got his keys out, and had to attempt to unlock the door a few times. He kept missing the key hole, but eventually he got it in, twisted it and shoved the door open. He pulled his keys back out and walked quickly into the corridor, Chris following. "Phil?" Dan called his voice breaking. He tried again, louder this time "Phil?" He ran quickly through the whole apartment, looking for Phil while Chris dumped the bag in the living room. Dan checked Phil's bedroom last. Maybe he was in there with his headphones in? Dan knocked, and when he got no awnser, he pushed the door open. The room was empty; it looked exactly as it had done before they left. He could tell by one glance that Phil hadn't been back here. All his treasured possessions, all his favourite things were still there, unmoved. Phil wasn't here.

Somehow Dan managed to stagger back to the living room and collapse onto the couch. All he could see was that damn image in his head, of Phil sat in an alleyway somewhere, crying. Dan felt tears start to drip down his own cheeks, slowly at first. Soon though, they got faster and faster until there were torrents of tears running down his cheeks. Chris saw this and sat down next to him, but didn't say anything. He was startled. In the many years he had known Dan, this was the second time he had seen him cry. Dan wasn't one for being sad, he would rather laugh and joke about things. Sometimes you could tell he was sad, but he never cried! Not in front them anyway. He knew what Dan was like, and thought he might be embarrassed if Chris mentioned anything, so he said nothing. Just sat there, waiting. When Dan was ready, he would talk.

Worse images were running through Dan's mind. He felt Chris sit next to him, but Dan wasn't really there. He was in an alleyway watching a terrified Phil try and fight off a faceless attacker. Suddenly Dan saw a glint of metal. He wanted to scream, to warn Phil, but he couldn't talk. He wanted to jump in between them, to take the knife himself, but he couldn't move. He couldn't close his eyes either. He had to watch the look of panic, of pain on Phil's face as the cold metal pierced his body. He was dropped onto the floor, the knife still in his abdomen, and the attacker walked away. Dan had to watch the life drain slowly from Phil's face as his eyes darted around, looking for something or someone. He saw as the light slowly faded from Phil's startling blue eyes, and heard Phil whisper quietly "Dan".

No. It wasn't real, it was his imagination. Dan finally managed to snap himself out of it. He looked over to Chris, tears still running down his cheeks, and saw the worry in Chris' eyes. He smiled slightly at him, trying to show that he was ok. He wasn't, but still. He couldn't bring himself to speak yet, worried that his voice might break again. He sat there for another moment, trying to slow the crying before he managed to stammer "I've- I've messed it all up. I-I realised too late, and now I've lost him." Another sob escaped his lips, and he took a deep breath. "I love him, and I'm never going to get to tell him because he's gone." Chris lifted his arm to sqeeuze Dan's shoulder slightly. "Look, Dan. He's not gone. He probably just wants to be alone. He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye." Dan sniffed and said "I don't know anymore, Chris. I thought I would have, before, but I didn't even notice… h-how he felt. I was such a bad friend. What if he has gone? What am I meant to do without him? I love him" Saying it made him feel marginally better. Chris smiled slightly at him before saying simply "We'll find him".

Dan looked at the floor again before whispering "Where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arriving home**

Phil pushed open the door, surprised that it was un-locked. He could of sworn Dan had locked it before they'd left. He planned to make himself a cup of tea and wait for Dan to get back from the party, but as he walked towards the living room he thought he heard Chris' voice. As he got to the doorway he saw Chris and Dan sat on the sofa. Dan was crying…. Why? He heard him whisper "Where is he?" Phil was unsure of what to do, but before he could think properly he heard himself stutter "D-Dan?" He watched as two heads snapped towards him, eyes wide. The next thing he knew, Dan was launching himself into Phil's arms. He wrapped them around Dan automatically, and realised he could hear sobbing next to his ear. He reached up stroking Dan's hair and whispered "It's ok. I'm here, everything's fine". Eventually Dan pulled away and exclaimed "I thought something had happened to you, twat!" Phil laughed slightly "Thanks" he said sarcastically "I'm fine". Dan suddenly looked at the floor, and Phil sighed, knowing what was coming. In an attempt to stall, he said quickly "I'll make tea, shall I?" He glanced over to Chris and said "You want one?" Chris stood up suddenly and said quickly "Err, no sorry! I better go see if Peej is all right, him being drunk and all" his voice squeaked "Thanks any way, bye!" He was out the door quicker than Phil could murmur "Bye." He chuckled slightly and then remembered the matter at hand and stopped. He glanced at Dan and then at the floor again "You want tea?" Dan still looked dazed, but replied with a quiet "Sure". Phil looked at him and smiled slightly before saying "Sit down Dan, ok? I'll bring the drinks through when they're ready." Dan nodded slightly before doing as Phil said. Phil watched him do this, and then wandered into the kitchen, heart racing. He grabbed the mugs and put in the tea bags and the sugar after setting the kettle to boil. He put his hands on the counter, using it for support. He looked at the floor trying to ignore the panic rushing through him. Calm down, he scolded himself. There was no point in worrying before he spoke to Dan. They needed to have a mature conversation, and Phil was terrified.

Dan watched Phil bring the tea in and took his from him, trying not to spill it. His hands were still shaking, and he took a deep breath as Phil sat down, trying to calm himself. He knew he had to tell him, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Phil had turned to face him. "Look, Dan. I know what happened at the party was… weird" _Wonderful_ interrupted the voice in his head "So I'll just tell you know. I don't want things to be awkward, so I guess… If you want me gone, I'm gone." Both the men felt pain rip through their chest at this. Phil didn't know why he'd said it, hadn't he already decided that would be too painful? He was going to tell him how he felt, but he'd obviously decided that would just make things work. He decided to shut up before he said anything else stupid. Instead he just watched as Dan slowly looked up at him, his eyes peeking into his from under the long eyelashes. He watched as Dan opened his mouth to speak, and he braced himself. Whatever was coming, it wouldn't be good.

Dan finally opened his mouth. Just tell him, you don't want him to leave do you? No, look what happened when you thought he'd gone! Just tell him, before he really leaves. _He might anyway; he's too good for you. _Dan pushed this little voice of negativity to the back of his mind, sick of doubting himself. "Phil… I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. I love you." He was amazed that his voice was so steady. He smiled, happy that he hadn't burst into fresh tears.

Phil stared at him. Had he heard right, did Dan just say… he loved him. He swallowed, watching as panic flashed across Dan's face. "Did you just say…" Dan interrupted, biting his lip nervously "Yeah." He seemed to sit up a bit straighter, more proudly "I love you Phillip Lester." Phil laughed and replied "Never, ever call me Phillip. Ever." Dan laughed too, smiling at him. God, those dimples Phil thought to himself. He smiled to himself, trying, and failing to keep his tongue in his mouth.

Dan saw the little tongue poke out cheekily as Phil smiled. He's amazing Dan thought to himself. He couldn't control it anymore. The next thing he knew, him and Phil were kissing again, and it was as good as they both remembered.

Eventually they pulled apart, and Dan was suddenly hit by a thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil smiled at him again before saying sarcastically "Yeah, because I really wanted to ruin our friendship!" Dan laughed and said "Hey! I'm the sarcastic one here! Anyway, it doesn't seem to have ruined our friendship." He paused for a minute, before snuggling into Phil's chest. "You didn't have to tell me that you liked me, but why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Phil hadn't thought about this. He stayed silent for a few moments, thinking, wanting to give Dan an honest awnser. He realised something and replied quietly "I was so used to it, I didn't think… I just assumed you realised." Dan laughed before replying "I don't have as good of a 'gaydar' as PJ and Chris it seems. I didn't even realise I was gay!" Dan chuckled to himself before continuing "Anyway, I have good excuse. You have to admit, your obsession with Sarah Michelle Gellar is quite straight." Phil smiled as Dan looked up at him, and he surprised him by giving him a quick peck on the lips. Dan smiled at him and sighed over dramatically.

"I'm no Sarah Michelle Gellar" Phil smirked "No, you're better!" Dan giggled "I can't slay vampires" Phil grinned widely before replying "It's ok. We'll leave the vampire slaying in this relationship down to me."

**A/N Hey, guys, hope you liked it! I had to build Buffy into it somewhere, I'm almost as obsessed as Phil :3 I decided I'm gonna add a sexual smutty chapter now, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read anymore, it will probably fail anyone considering I've never written any before. Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys; my socially awkward self really does appreciate it! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love **

Dan was lying on the sofa, his head in Phil's lap and he had his eyes closed as Phil stroked his hair. He heard his phone buzz, and he sighed, reaching down for it. Phil chuckled before saying "God you're lazy" Dan groaned "Moving is bad." He opened the message, smiling to see it was from PJ. He hadn't spoken to him face to face since the party, but they'd been texting and calling. PJ kept telling him how sorry he was, but Dan thanked him. Without him, Dan and Phil wouldn't be where they were now, so of course Dan appreciated it. He scanned the message quickly.

'So, what are you and Phil up to? Wait, I don't want details. PJ'

Dan chuckled slightly before tapping out a reply.

'Good, because then I would have to ask what you and Chris were up to, and I really don't want to know! Dan'

His phone pinged again quickly and Phil laughed. He pouted teasingly and said "Who you talking to? I'm jealous." Dan laughed and replied "Don't be, it's PJ" Phil smiled again and read the message Dan flashed at him.

'You sure you don't want to know? ;) PJ

Phil snatched the phone quickly, smirking as he typed and hit the send button before dropping the phone back into Dan's hand.

'Actually, me and Phil are busy. Go kiss Chris or something, and don't text me tonight ;) Dan'

"Philllllllll" Dan whined before typing another quick message.

'Sorry, that was Phil. But seriously, don't text me tonight :P ;) Dan'

He smiled to himself.

*Later that night*

Phil was straddling Dan, looking down at him worriedly "You sure about this Dan? I'm willing to wait" Dan smiled and replied "I know you are, but I'm not" before pulling his boyfriend down to kiss him.

A while later Dan was looking up at his boyfriend, relishing the feeling of happiness that this simple action gave him. He saw Phil smile at him, and his tongue made its usual cheeky appearance. This was enough to make Dan's length start to become hard. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Suddenly he felt slightly nervous and he took a deep breath "Erm, Phil?" Phil's smile grew wider, inviting him to carry on talking "Have you… done this before?" Phil chuckled slightly before replying "No. There was never really anyone before you?" he paused and the continued teasingly "How about you?" Dan rolled his eyes sarcastically, trying to ignore his throbbing length as it grew harder "Yeah, loads!"

"Yeah, loads!" Dan said sarcastically, grinning up at him. His dimples appeared and Phil found himself immensely turned on. His length started to grow harder, pushing against his jeans. The next thing he knew, he and Dan were kissing again. Dan's tongue gently traced across Phil's lower lip, begging for entrance. Phil granted it instantly, and focusing on the warm feeling spreading throughout his body, he gently pulled Dan's shirt over his head. Soon Phil was shirtless too, and it felt like sparks were flying where their bare chests touched. Phil fiddled with Dan's jean button while his partner mimicked the action with Phil's. They both kicked their jeans off and started grinding against each other. Phil felt Dan smile into the kiss, and he moved down to Dan's neck. Dan groaned quietly as Phil sucked a bit gently on his neck. He tried not to laugh, but when Phil breathed his warm breath onto his neck, he couldn't help it. A giggle escaped his lips, it tickled! He felt Phil trail kisses down his torso until he reached his boxers. He glanced up at Dan, grinning. He bit the waistband of his boxers, carefully pulling them off with his teeth. Dan sat up quickly, smashing his lips against Phil's as he removed the older man's boxers. When they were off, Phil pulled away again, taking Dan's firm length in his hand. He pushed Dan back down onto the bed and kissed him softly as he began to move his hand slowly up and down. He felt down groan into Phil's mouth, which encouraged him to pump faster. Dan groaned louder before gasping "I'm ready Phil. Please" Phil smiled at the pleading tone, and slowly rolled his boyfriend over, tracing shapes along his body. He felt Dan shiver under his fingers. He reached over the edge of the bed, feeling for the bottle he had placed there earlier. He finally found it and grabbed it. Suddenly, his heart sped up; something he didn't think was even possible at this point. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers, trembling slightly. He heard Dan groan again and he whimpered "Please Phil, I want this. I want you." Phil smiled at this and rubbed some of the liquid around Dan's entrance, making Dan shudder in pleasure. As slowly and gently as he could, slid on finger in. He felt Dan wince, and started to pull it out but Dan said quickly "No! It's fine…. It actually feels kinda nice." Phil heard the smile in Dan's voice. Phil smiled to, but couldn't continue without saying "Dan. If it hurts, if you want me to stop, just tell me ok? Please." Dan groaned "Yes! No do it Phil!" Phil smiled again. He took a deep breath as he felt Dan relax around his finger, and he gently slid another one in next to it. Dan barely winced, but instead said, slightly out of breath "I love you, Phil. I'm ready for this. Please, I want it." Phil quickly removed his fingers and added more lube to Dan's entrance and around his length. He leant over Dan, kissing him quickly on the neck before whispering "I love you"

Dan felt Phil slide himself slowly into him, and he groaned loudly. It didn't hurt at all anymore, it just felt magical. He felt as though he and Phil were truly united, as one. He loved it. He loved him. He quickly grabbed his length, matching his movements with Phil's thrusts. So slow. He heard Phil groan and he smiled. He was making his boyfriend feel this way, and he loved it. "Faster" he moaned to Phil, and he felt his boyfriend comply straight away. Dan started moving, meeting Phil's thrusts with his own. He felt Phil hit his prostate, and he gasped. "Again, Phil, oh my god…" Phil carried on, trying to hit it again, trying to find the spot that made his Dan feel so good. He knew he hit it when Dan let out a low moan. Phil kept meeting Dan's thrusts, and kept hitting the spot. He heard Dan moan again and pant "Phil… ohmygosh… Phil I'm gonna come…. PHIL!" He yelled as he released all over his hand. He moaned quietly, still riding the waves of the orgasm, enjoying the feeling of Phil being in him. Eventually he was finished, and Phil felt him tighten around his length. It was enough to make him come to, and he sighed, pulling out. He snuggled up to Dan who was still panting, and whispered into his neck "That was amazing. Thank you." He heard Dan giggle as his breath tickled his neck and Dan rolled over to face him, looking exhausted. "You don't need to thank me, it was just as good for me you know" Phil smiled tiredly at him, feeling his eyes flutter closed. He felt wrap his arm around his waist, and Phil sighed contentedly. He reached up, stroking Dan's hair and he heard Dan whisper "I love you so much".

"I love you too Danny" he murmured sleepily.

They fell asleep like that, Phil in Dan's arms and Phil hands entwined in his hair. They fell asleep like that many nights.

**A/N Hey, hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know if this is any good, but I figured I'd try and write one. I probably won't write many of these though, so if you don't like it then that's good news for you! Thanks for your support guys! **


End file.
